


Zombie

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Series: AkuRoku 30 Day OTP Challenge [7]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, AkuRoku - Freeform, Cosplay, Costumes, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Not an AU though, Vampires, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Still, perhaps the most strange things were the porcelain implants for <i>fangs... </i>It was way too creepy when Axel smiled.</p>
<p>
  <b>Prompt: Cosplay.<br/></b>
  <strike>Even though it's not really cosplay so much as the boys getting costumes for Halloween Town...</strike>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zombie

"It _tickles_!"

Axel groaned, licking his thumb. "Would you _please_ hold still? We're never going to get out the door if I keep messing this up." He scrubbed away a bit of face paint from Roxas's face.

"It tickles," Roxas repeated, making a face. "Why do we have to dress up, anyway? We're going to be there for, like, an hour!"

"Saïx said we need to blend in more," Axel said, leaning forward over Roxas and dabbing at the large 'wound' across Roxas's cheek. "Don't move."

Roxas groaned a bit, doing his best to stay still as Axel used the sponge to blot fake blood around the fake wound. It wasn't his fault that it tickled.

Axel pulled away after a moment. "There. Hey, that doesn't look too bad."

Roxas huffed, looking up at Axel. "Why is I get all this intense treatment and you just splash around some corn syrup for blood?"

Axel grinned. The white face paint cracked when he did. His tongue flicked out to run gently over the red-coloured corn syrup dried around his lips. "Because I, apparently, don't have to do much to look like a vampire. You, however much you acted like it," he teased, "don't _look_ like a zombie. Besides, you covering my entire face and neck in white face paint wasn't a picnic, either."

Axel's face was indeed covered in white face paint, right down to the line where his coat fell over his chest. There was corn syrup tinted with red food colouring splashed about on his face to simulate blood. His hair was straightened and, with the help of fire-hydrant red extensions, fell in a sleek ponytail down his back. Still, perhaps the most strange things were the porcelain implants for _fangs_... but, those were removeable. It was way too creepy when Axel smiled.

Roxas raised his fingers towards the wound that Axel had created from something he called glycerin.

"Don't touch! The corn syrup's not dry yet!" Axel said, grabbing Roxas's hand.

Roxas huffed.

Axel smiled and patted his shoulder. Roxas suspected that he wanted to ruffle his hair, had it not been sprayed with some coloured product that made his usual blonde locks a matted mess of black, red, and gold as it drooped limply towards his face.

"This stuff better all wash out," Roxas muttered.

Axel grinned - Roxas suppressed a shiver. "I hope so, too, Rox. You look creepy as hell with half of your face looking eaten like that."

"Yeah, well, you're no pretty picture yourself," Roxas muttered, looking at the red corn syrup on his hands and a hole in the knee of his blue jeans. "Those teeth are freaking me out."

"Mmm..." Axel poked at one with his tongue. "I don't like them. They really are sharp." He huffed and crossed his arms. "I can't even kiss you right now."

Roxas looked up. "Did you really want to?" he asked dryly, gesturing to his face.

"I always want to..." Axel trailed off. His nose wrinkled seconds later. "Actually, I really don't. The corn syrup's not a problem, but then I look at the half eaten face and... yeah."

Roxas snorted, reaching for Axel's hand again. "Well. I guess that means it's good. If it turns you off, it'll fit right in in Halloween Town."

Axel slipped his gloved fingers between Roxas's. "I guess. We can shower together later, though. That has to count for something."

Roxas tilted his head. "I guess that's the silver lining in all of this?"

"And when Saïx sees how long it takes to get ready in costume, he'll probably scrap the idea," Axel added, squeezing Roxas's fingers.

"Good," Roxas murmured. "I don't like the make-up sessions." He stood up and stretched onto tiptoes, pressing his lips gently against Axel's. Axel barely kissed him back, but Roxas was more glad that he wasn't trying. He'd probably end up with a bloody lip.

"Alright, alright," Axel muttered, leaning away. "Let's report to our mission before I... vefore I aczually end up zucking your vlood."

His overembellished Transylvanian accent sent Roxas into a tumult of laughter.

Both of them were still chuckling when they met up with Saïx in the Grey Area and the look on the blue-haired man's face sent both of them into peals of laughter again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had trouble with this because I want to make my vignettes as realistic as possible and I could NOT picture them cosplaying, Org. XIII world or modern. So, I always was annoyed by the lack of Halloween Town costumes, so I decided to put that into this prompt.
> 
> I do not own _Kingdom Hearts_ or _The Nightmare Before Christmas._ They belong to Disney and Square Enix.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
